Marayam Hui Guo Rou
Marayam Hui Guo Rou (マラヤーム＝ホイコーロ, Marayāmu Hoikōro) is the Thirteenth Prince of the Kakin Empire and the youngest son of his father's seventh wife, Queen Sevanti.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 Appearance Marayam is a small child with short and spiky black hair and widely spaced, vaguely almond-shaped eyes. He is a tad chubby. Personality Marayam appears to be fond of his pet hamster, and he carries it with him even to formal events. He also seems to enjoy video games.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 He appears to be reluctant to manifest negative feelings,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 372 while he is quite open about his joy while playing.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 383 Plot Succession Contest arc Marayam admires his pet hamster in its cage. Biscuit is accepted to be his bodyguard during the voyage to the Dark Continent. On the eve before the voyage alongside the other princes, Marayam nonchalantly waves at the people while bringing his hamster cage.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 During the party, Marayam distracts himself with his hamster cage instead of chatting with the guests. His Guardian Spirit Beast is seen during the Guardian Spirit Beast parade in Prince Woble's room. The next day, he participates to another party along with his mother, Queen Sevanti.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 After returning to their lodgings, he is seen clinging to his mother's clothes as she orders most of Prince Momoze's guards to protect him instead.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 362 At dinner, Sevanti helps Marayam finish the food off his plate, while they're both oblivious to the large Guardian Spirit Beast behind them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 366 Later, Queen Oito spies on Prince Marayam and his mother, using her borrowed Nen ability.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 367 Marayam, presumably under Queen Sevanti's permission, agrees to send his bodyguards to learn Nen under Kurapika.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 368 Queen Sevanti sends Belerainte and Barrigen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 369 The death of his sister shakes him, causing his Guardian Spirit Beast to mutate, but he does not manifest his feelings and simply stares at his hamster. As Vergei contacts Kurapika, Marayam and his mother play with his toys on his play-mat.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 373Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 374 As Vergei voices his opinion for not sending Belerainte to partake in the Nen training, Marayam sleeps soundly in his crib.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 375 On Sunday, Marayam does not go to the banquet. At Marayam's request, Biscuit plays with him, who shows to have taken a liking to her.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 383 Marayam's Employees Abilities & Powers Despite being a member of Kakin's royal family, according to Tubeppa, Marayam has no real political influence or power. Guardian Spirit Beast Like the rest of his siblings, Marayam has received an egg from which a Guardian Spirit Beast, a variety of Nen beast, has hatched to protect him. As a parasitic-type ability, he has no control over it. The Guardian Spirit Beast is made out of aura, thus only Nen users can see and hear it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 360 It is subjected to two rule-like instincts: it is unable to fight other Guardian Spirit Beasts as well as to directly attack the host of one. The full extent of its abilities is unknown, but it has been observed to grow in size. The changes in its appearance reflect Marayam's feelings: after the death of his sister, the Nen beast became huge and covered in spikes. Hanzo ran into a smaller, fiercer-looking version of Marayam's Guardian Spirit Beast with the ability to extend jagged tendrils. It has been suspected of being responsible for putting up a spatiotemporal barrier around Room 1013: exit and phoning from the room are permitted, but whoever tries to enter it from outside is transported to an alternate, empty room. Someone who steps outside the real room will be unable to see its contents or hear sounds coming from it even if the door is open, whereas people inside will not experience anything unusual. This suggests that Marayam's Nen beast can use Emission, Conjuration or perhaps a combination of the two. Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Marayaam Hoicoro Category:Male characters Category:Kakin Royal Family Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers